Borrachera navideña
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Yukio tendrá que aguantar a un borracho modelo, pero quizás la navidad haga milagros en esta extraña pareja de amigos. Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed. 21 de Diciembre


**Borrachera navideña**

 **Resumen:** Yukio tendrá que aguantar a un borracho modelo, pero quizás la navidad haga milagros en esta extraña pareja de amigos.

Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed.

21 de Diciembre

 **Categoría:** Kuroko no basket

 **Personaje:** Kise Ryota, Kasamatsu Yukio

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Lemon

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : Único

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Cuando Kasamatsu supo que habría alcohol en la fiesta de navidad organizada para el equipo de basquetbol, supo que habría problemas, se lo dijo al entrenador, pero este le dijo que ya no eran unos niños y que se sabrían controlar.

-¡Sempai! –la voz chillona de Kise llenaba todo el lugar. Habían arrendado una de las salas de un club de karaoke, de todas, maneras, no eran tanta gente.

-Deja de gritar, idiota –dijo apretando los dientes. Sabía que en cuanto lo viera, Kise se le colgaría como lapa, pero lo otro no lo esperaba- ¿Estuviste bebiendo, imbécil? –preguntó al sentir el halito alcohólico del rubio modelo.

-Sólo fue un poco, Sempai –dijo con voz aniñada, pero Yukio veía que casi ni podía mantenerse en pie.

-La fiesta se acabó para ti –dijo al verlo tratar de avanzar a la mesa de bebidas y chocando con una silla en medio. Todos los demás se reían, obviamente el rubio se excedió con el alcohol, no como los demás que claramente se contuvieron.

.Pero quiero brindar con mi sempai –reclamó al ser sacado dela habitación.

-Ya será en otra ocasión, Kise, ahora es mejor llevarte a tu casa –era una buena excusa para Kasamatsu que ya no quería seguir en la fiesta.

El camino al departamento del rubio fue tranquilo, pero antes de llegar las ganas de vomitar le pudieron más y como la casa más cercana era la de Kasamatsu, decidió llevarlo para que descansara un poco.

Cuando llegaron le pidió que no hiciera ruido, sus padres estaban durmiendo y no quería tener que estar dando explicaciones.

-Wow, la habitación de sempai –dijo el rubio mirando a todos lados cuando llegaron a destino.

-Ey, no te acuestes…

-Ven conmigo –dijo el rubio desde la cama llamándolo con una voz que antes este no había utilizado y que le erizo la piel al mayor.

-¿Qué… que pretendes, idiota? –casi chilla al ver como el modelo se sacaba la camisa sin ninguna dificultad, entendiendo las cosas al final- me engañaste, no estas ebrio.

-No lo estoy. Si algo mareado, pero esto lo disfrutaré muy consiente, Yukio.

El rubio se puso de pie y caminó muy campante hasta el mayor que lo miraba entre embobado y molesto. Lo acercó por la cintura y lo beso. Sin dejarle otra salida que responder. Eran novios desde hace casi un año, a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero nunca habían llegado más allá de los besos y unas caricias, pero por el tono que estaba tomando el asunto, Yukio sabía que esta noche era "la noche" así que no dijo nada cuando Kise pasó las manos por detrás de el para poner el seguro de la puerta.

Se fueron encaminando a la cama y entre caricias fueron quitándose la ropa. No eran expertos en la materia, pero sabían que había que hacer. Por eso Kise se esmeró en preparar el cuerpo de su novio a conciencia antes de penetrarlo. Los jadeos y gemidos tenían que ser a voz baja, porque no querían despertar a los padres del mayor.

-Te amo mucho, Yukio –dijo besándolo al tiempo que lo masturbaba al ritmo de las embestidas.

-Ryota… Ryota…

El mayor sólo podía decir su nombre al sentir tanto placer.

Cuando llegaron al clímax se abrazaron y besaron con fuerza para no hacer ruido y subir la voz.

Kise se acostó al lado de su novio y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo. Era tiempo de dormir, porque sabía que mañana su sempai no estaría muy feliz al recordar el pequeño engaño.

Fin

N/A: síganme en instagram majowalles, ahí pongo todas mis actualizaciones y datos freak de mis fic.

N/A: forum


End file.
